The present invention relates to curable fluoroelastomers, able to give cured fluoroelastomers with improved sealing properties, i.e. improved compression set on O-ring, improved mechanical properties shown as improved combination of stress and elongation at break.
More specifically the curable fluoroelastomers of the invention are cured by ionic route. The cured fluoroelastomers of the present invention are used in the preparation of O-rings, gaskets, shaft seals, fuel hoses, etc. The O-rings obtained with the curable invention compositions show an improved compression set value and an improved combination of stress at break and elongation at break. The shaft seals show an improved combination of stress at break and elongation at break. Besides the curable fluoroelastomers of the present invention crosslink in short times.
It is well known that one of the most important applications of fluoroelastomers relates to the preparation of O-rings. They are obtained from fluoroelastomeric copolymers based on units deriving from vinylidenfluoride (VDF), hexafluoropropene (HFP), optionally tetrafluoroethylene (TFE).
The fluoroelastomers used in said application must have high elastomeric properties at low and at high temperatures and must show a good processability so that they can be easily injection moulded with automatic cycles.
The need was felt to have available curable VDF-based fluoroelastomers to prepare the above manufactured articles having the optimal combination of the mentioned properties.
An object of the present invention are fluoroelastomers curable by ionic route based on vinylidene fluoride (VDF) comprising:
a) 100 parts by weight of fluoroelastomer based on vinylidene fluoride (VDF) substantially polar end group free;
b) from 0.05 to 5 phr of accelerant;
c) from 0.5 to 15 phr of curing agent;
d) from 1 to 40 phr of one or more inorganic acid acceptors, preferably bivalent metal oxides;
e) from 0 to 2.5 phr, preferably from 0 to 1.5 phr of one or more basic compounds preferably hydroxides of bivalent metals or of weak acid metal salts;
f) from 0 to 80 phr of reinforcing fillers.
The fluoroelastomers component a) comprise VDF copolymers containing at least another ethylenically unsaturated fluorinated comonomer. This can be selected for example from the following:
C2-C8 perfluoroolefins, such as hexafluoropropene (HEP), tetrafluoroethylene (TFE);
C2-C8 fluoroolefins containing hydrogen and/or chlorine and/or bromine and/or fluorine, such trifluoroethylene, pentafluoropropene, chlorotrifluoroetheylene (CTFE), bromotrifluoroethylene;
fluorovinylethers (VE) preferably selected from:
(per) fluoroalkylvinylethers (PAVE) CF2xe2x95x90CFORf wherein Rf is a C1-C6 (per)fluoroalkyl, for example trifluoromethyl, bromodifluoromethyl, pentafluoropropyl;
perfluoro-oxyalkylvinylethers CF2xe2x95x90CFOX, wherein X is a C1-C12 perfluoro-oxyalkyl having one or more ether groups, for example perfluoro-2-propoxy-propyl;
CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2OCF2CF3 (A-III) and CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2OCF2CF2OCF3 (A-IV).
The fluoroelastomers object of the present invention can also contain units deriving from non fluorinated ethylenically unsaturated monomers, in particular non fluorinated C2-C3 olefins (Ol), such as ethylene and propylene.
In the polymer also small amounts in the range 0.01-5% by moles of units deriving from a fluorinated bis-olefin, can be present. The bis-olefins described in European patent 661,304, herein incorporated by reference, can for example be used.
Preferred compositions of the fluoroelastomers component a) are the following (% by moles):
VDF 45-35%, HFP 15-45%, TFE 0-3%;
VDF 20-30%, HFP 15-40%, TFE OL 5-30%, PAVE 0-35%;
VDF 60-75%, HFP 10-25%, VE 0-15%, TFE 0-20%.
The fluoroelastomers component a) as said are substantially polar end group free. With end groups, all the groups present at the ends of the main polymer chain or of the optionally present side chains, are meant. With polar groups it is meant groups both of ionic type, such carboxylate xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92 and sulphate xe2x80x94OSO3xe2x88x92 groups, and of non ionic type, such alcoholic xe2x80x94CH2OH, acylfluoride xe2x80x94COF, amidic xe2x88x92CONH2 groups, and so on. With xe2x80x9csubstantially polar group freexe2x80x9d it is meant that the amount of polar end groups is lower than 3% by moles, preferably lower than 1% by moles with respect to the total amount of the end groups present in the polymer, still more preferably it is zero. It is meant that the amount of polar groups is zero when the amount of each type of polar end groups present is lower than the detectability limit according to the method reported in the Examples, i.e. lower than 1 mmole/Kg of polymer.
The usable accelerant component b) is formed by an organic-onium derivative. The organic-onium derivatives usable for the invention generally contain at least one heteroatom, for example, N, P, S, O linked to organic or inorganic groups. The organic-onium compounds suitable to be used in the invention are for example those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,727, 3,712,877, 3,857,807, 3,686,143, 3,933,732, 3,876,654, 4,233,421, 4,259,463, 4,882,390, 4,912,171, 5,591,804, EP 182,299, EP 120,462; West and Holcomb, xe2x80x9cFluorinated Elastomersxe2x80x9d, Kirk-Othmer; Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, vol. 8, 3rd Ed. John Wiley and Sons, Inc., pp. 500-515 (1979).
The organic -onium compounds which can be used belong for example to the following classes:
A) compounds having general formula: 
wherein:
Q has the following meanings: nitrogen, phosphor, arsenic, antimony, sulphur;
XI is an organic or inorganic anion such for example halide, sulphate, acetate, phosphate, phosphonate, hydroxide, alkoxide, phenate, bisphenate;
n is the valence of the XI ion;
R2, R3, R4, R5, independently the one from the other, have the following meanings:
C1-C20 alkyl, C6-C20 aryl or arylalkyl, C1-C20alkenyls, or a combination thereof;
halogen, selected from chlorine, fluorine, bromine; or cyano groups, xe2x80x94ORB and COORB, wherein RB. is an alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl or alkenyl having the above meanings;
wherein two radicals of the R2, R3, R4, R5 group can form with the heteroatom Q a cyclic structure;
when Q is a sulphur atom one of the R2, R3, R4, R5 radicals is not present;
B) amino-phosphonium derivatives having the following general formulas:
mI[P(NR6R7)nIR84xe2x88x92nI]30 YmIxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
R9[P(NR6R7)rR83xe2x88x92r]2+pYmIxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein:
R6, R7 and R8, equal or different, have the following meanings:
C1-C18, preferably C1-C12 alkyl, cycloalkyl, C6-C18, preferably C6-C12, aryl or arylakyl;
oxyalkyl or poly(oxyalkyl) wherein the alkyl is as above and the polyoxyalkyl radical has a free or etherified terminal OH function; R6, R7 and R8 can optionally contain halogens, ON, OH, carbalkoxy groups; wherein R6 and R7 can form with the nitrogen atom an heterocyclic ring;
R9 is a C1-C6 bivalent alkylenic, oxyalkylenic or C6-C12 arylenic radical;
nI is an integer from 1 to 4;
r is an integer from 1 to 3;
mI is an integer from to 1 to 2 and corresponds to the Y ion valence;
p is a coefficient such that mIxc3x97p=2;
Y is an anion having valence m and can be organic or inorganic; or example Y can be selected from halides, perchlorate, nitrate, tetrafluoroborate, hexafluorophosphate, oxalate, acetate, stearate, haloacetate, para-toluensulphonate, phenate, bisphenate, hydroxide; Y can also be a complex anion for example ZnCl42xe2x88x92, CdCl42xe2x88x92, NiBr3xe2x88x92:
C) phosphoranes, in particular triarylphosphoranes, having formula: 
wherein:
Ar is phenyl, substituted phenyl (as for example methoxyphenyl, chlorophenyl, tolyl), naphthyl;
R10 is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, carbalkoxy;
R11 is carabalkoxy, C1-C8 alkyls, cyano, and amidic;
or R10 with the carbon, atom of the Pxe2x95x90C bond forms a cyclic group, example cyclopentadiene;
D) iminium salts having formula
[N(R12)2]c+Xccxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
wherein:
R12 is a monovalent organic radical ended with an heteroatom, as P, S, O or N, such that the organic radical is covalently linked to the nitrogen atom through said heteroatom;
c is the valence of the Xc anion;
Xc is an organic or inorganic anion, for example halide, hydroxide, sulphate, thiosulphate, nitrate, formate, acetate, cyanate, thyiocyanate, tetraphenolborate, phosphate, phosphonate, alkoxide, phenate, biphenate, or perchlorate.
Examples of the onium-organic derivatives of class A) are the following: triphenylbenzylphosphonium chloride, tetraphenylphosphonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bisulphate, tetrabutylammonium bromide, tributylallylphosphonium chloride, tributylbenzylphosphonium chloride, dibutyldiphenylphosphonium chloride, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride, triarylsulphonium chloride.
Examples of amino-phosphonium derivatives of class B) are benzyldiphenyl(diethylamino)phosphonium and benzyltris(dimethylamino)phosphonium salts.
An example of the compounds of class D) is 8-benzyl-1,8-diazobicyclo[5,4,0]-7-undecene chloride.
Preferably quaternary ammonium or phosphonium salts are used, see for example EP 335,705 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,654; amino-phosphonium salts, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,463; phosphoranes, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,787.
Mixtures of -onium organic derivatives can also be used.
As curing agent component c), aromatic or aliphatic polyhydroxylated compounds or derivatives thereof can be used, as described for example in EP 335,705 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,427. For example di- tri- and tetrahydroxybenzenes, naphtalenes, anthracenes and bisphenols of formula 
can be mentioned, wherein:
Zxe2x80x2 has one of the following meanings:
bivalent radical C1-C13 aliphatic, linear or branched, C4-C13 cycloaliphatic, C6-C13 aromatic or arylalkylenic, optionally substituted with at least one chlorine or fluorine atom;
a thio, oxy, carbonyl, sulphinyl or sulphonyl radical;
x is 0 or 1;
u is 1 or 2;
the aromatic rings of the compound of formula (VI) can optionally have other substituents selected from chlorine, fluorine or bromine; xe2x80x94CHO, C1-C8 alkoxy, xe2x80x94COOR10, wherein R10 is H or C1-C8 alkyl, C6-C14 aryl, C4-C12 cycloalkyl.
When in formula (VI) Zxe2x80x2 is alkylene it can be for example methylene, ethylene, chloroethylene, fluoroethylene, difluoroethylene, 1,3-propylene, tetramethylene, chlorotetramethylene, fluorotetramethylene, trifluorotetramethylene, 2-methyl-1,3-propylene, 2-methyl-1,2-propylene, pentame-thylene, hexamethylene. When Zxe2x80x2 is an alkylidene it can be for example ethylidene, dichloroethylidene, difluoroethylidene, propylidene, isopropylidene, trifluoroisopropylidene, hexafluoroisopropylidene,butylidene, heptachlorobutylidene, heptafluorobutylidene, pentylidene, hexylidene, 1,1-cyclohexylidene.
When Zxe2x80x2 is a cycloalkylene, it can be for example 1,4-cyclohexylene, 2-chloro-1,4-cyclohexylene, 2-fluoro-1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,3-cyclohexylene, cyclopentylene, chlorocyclo-pentylene, fluorocyclopentylene, and cycloheptylene. Besides Zxe2x80x2 can be an arylene radical, as m-phenylene, p-phenylene, 2-chloro-1,4-phenylene, 2-fluoro-1,4-phenylene, o-phenylene, methyl phenylene, dimethylphenylene, trimethylphenylene, tetramethyl phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene, 3-fluoro-1,4-naphthylene, 5-chloro-1,4-naphthylene, 1,5-naphthylene and 2,6-naphthylene.
Among the curing agents of formula (VI) hexa-fluoroisopropylidene bis (4-hydroxybenzene), known as bisphenol AF, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl sulphone and iso-propylidene bis (4-hydroxybenzene) known as bisphenol A, are preferred.
Other polyhydroxylic compounds usable as curing agents are for example dihydroxybenzenes as catechol, resorcinol, 2-methyl resorcinol, 5-methyl resorcinol, hydroquinone, 2-methyl hydroquinone, 2,5-dimethyl hydroquinone, 2-t-butyl hydro-quinone, 1,5-dehydroxynaphthalene.
Other curing agents based on polyols are the salts formed by the anion of a bisphenol with cations of alkaline metals, such for example the dipotassic salt of bisphenol AF and the monosodic monopotassic salt of bisphenol AF.
As curing agents -onium biphenates, i.e. salts of a bisphenol in which one or both the hydroxyls are in the form of -onium salt can also be used. As counterions of the bisphenate all the cations corresponding to the above -onium organic derivatives accelerants component b) can be used.
Other curing agents are for example described in EP 335,705 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,427.
In the curable fluoroelastomers instead of component b) and c) an adduct of component b) with component c) is used. In particular an adduct formed by bishphenol and an -onium salt, preferably in molar ratios curing agent: accelerant from 1:1 to 5:1, preferably from 2:to 5:1, is used.
Said adducts are obtained by melting of the reaction product between the accelerant and the curing agent in the indicated molar ratios, or by melting of the adduct 1:1 added with the curing agent in the indicated amounts.
Optionally when the adduct is used, also an amount of free accelerant in addition to that contained in the adduct can be present.
Optionally, preferably, when the adduct is used an amount of free curing agent in addition to that contained in the adduct can be present.
For the adduct preparation the following cations are particularly preferred: 1,1-diphenyl-1-benzyl-N-diethyl-phosphoranamine, tetrabutyl phosphonium, tetrabutyl ammonium; among anions are particularly preferred the bisphenol compounds wherein the two aromatic rings are linked by an alkylenic group selected from the perfluoroalkylenic groups having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, and the OH in the aromatic rings are in para position.
The preparation of the adduct is described in the European patent applications in the name of the Applicant EP 684,277, EP 684,276 herein incorporated by reference.
Other compounds usable as curing agents are the following:
Difunctional fluoroethers and fluoropolyethers selected from the following:
HOCH2xe2x80x94CF2OCF2CF2OCF2xe2x80x94CH2OH
xe2x80x83HOCH2xe2x80x94CF2O(CF2CF2OCF2CF2OCF2O)zCF2xe2x80x94CH2OH
HOCH2xe2x80x94CF2CF2OCF2CF2xe2x80x94CH2OH
H2NCH2xe2x80x94CF2O(CF2CF2OCF2CF2OCF2O)zCF2xe2x80x94CH2NH2
xe2x80x83wherein Z is an integer from 1 to 15.
Said compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,760 and 4,894,418.
It is also possible to use the salts of the aforesaid difunctional fluoropolyethers, which show the advantage to be more easily incorporated in the fluoroelastomer. In said salts, at least one of the two end groups is a metal alcoholate, preferably of a bivalent metal, or it is an ammonium salt when the starting end groups are aminic.
Examples of end groups of the first type are xe2x80x94CH2OMgOH, xe2x80x94CH2OCaOH, xe2x80x94CH2OZnOH; an end group of the second type is for example xe2x80x94CH2NH3+Clxe2x88x92.
Polyols wherein one or more hydroxyl groups are blocked as esters or carbonates.
Said class of compounds comprises polyhydroxylated compounds, in particular the above mentioned polyphenols and difunctional fluoro polyethers, wherein at least one of the hydroxyl groups is substituted by an ester or carbonate group. Said compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,773 and 5,929,169.
Polyols wherein one or more hydroxyl groups are blocked or protected in the form of silylethers.
Said class of compounds comprises polyhydroxylated compounds, in particular the above mentioned polyphenols and difunctional fluoropolyethers, wherein at least one of the hydroxyl groups is substituted by a xe2x80x94OSiRk3 group wherein Rk is a radical having a C1-C20 aliphatic, linear or branched, C3-C20 cycloaliphatic or C6-C20 aromatic structure containing hydrogen and/or fluorine. 4,4xe2x80x2 -hexafluoroisopropyliden-bis-(trimethyl silyldiphenol) is preferred. This class of compounds is described in EP 879,851.
Component d) is selected from those used in ionic curing of vinylidene fluoride copolymers. ZnO, MgO, PbO can be mentioned.
Component e) is selected from those known in ionic curing of vinylidene fluoride copolymers. For example hydroxides can be mentioned. They are preferably selected for example from Ca(OH)2, Sr (OH)2, Ba(OH)2. Other examples of component e) are the metal salts of weak acids, such for example carbonates, benzoates, oxalates and phosphites of Ca, Sr, Ba, Na and K. Mixtures of said hydroxides with the aforesaid metal salts can also be used.
Component f) is preferably selected from the following: carbon black, barium sulphate, silicas, silicates, semi-crystalline fluoropolymers. The semi-crystalline fluoropolymers have sizes from 5 to 90 nm, preferably from 10 to 60. As semi-crystalline fluoropolymer it is meant a fluoropolymer which shows, besides the glass transition temperature Tg, at least one melting temperature. An example of semi-crystalline fluoropolymer is that based on modified PTFE I.e. it comprises at least one comonomer containing at least one ethylene unsaturation both of hydrogenated and fluorinated type. Among those hydrogenated ethylene, propylene, acrylic monomers, for example methylmethacrylate, (meth) acrylic acid, butylacrylate, hydroxyethylhexylacrylate, styrene monomers can be mentioned.
Among fluorinated comonomers it can be mentioned:
C3-C8 perfluoroolefins, such hexafluoropropene (HFP), hexafluoroisobutene;
C2-C8 hydrogenated fluoroolefins, such as vinyl fluoride (VF), vinylidene fluoride (VDF), trifluoroethylene, perfluoroalkylethylene CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Rf, wherein Rf is a C1-C6 perfluoroalkyl;
C2-C8 chlorofluoroolefins, such as chlorotrifluoroethylene (CTFE);
(per)fluoroalkylvinylethers PAVE) CF2xe2x95x90CFORf wherein Rf is a C1-C6 (per) fluoralkyl, for example CF3, C2F5, C3F7;
(per)fluoro-oxyalkylvinylethers CF2xe2x95x90CFOX, wherein X is: a C1-C12 alkyl or a C1-C12 oxyalkyl or a C1-C12 (per)fluorooxyalkyl having one or more ether groups, for example perfluoro-2-propoxy-propyl; fluorodioxoles, preferably perfluorodioxoles;
fluorovinylethers of general formula CFXAIxe2x95x90CXAIOCF2Oxe2x80x94RAI (A-I) wherein RAI is a C2-C6 linear, branched or C5-C6 cyclic (per)fluoroalkylic group, or a C2-C6 linear, branched (per)fluorooxyalkyl group containing from one to three oxygen atoms; when RAI is a fluoroalkyl or a fluorooxyalkyl group as above defined it can contain from 1 to 2 atoms, equal or different, selected from the following: H, Cl, Br, I; XAIxe2x95x90F, H; the compounds of general formula: CFXAIxe2x95x90CXAIOCF2OCF2YAI(A-II), wherein YAIxe2x95x90F, OCF3; XAI as above are preferred; in particular CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2OCF2CF3 (A-III) and CF2xe2x95x90CFOCF2OCF2CF2OCF3 (A-IV) are preferred.
PAVEs, in particular perfluoromethyl-, ethyl-, propylvinylether are preferred comonomers.
To the curing blend other conventional additives, such as thickeners, pigments, antioxidants, stabilizers, processing supporting agents and the like can then be added. As processing supporting agents esters and amides of fat acids, long chain aliphatlc alcohols, polyethylene having low molecular weight, stearic acid and its inorganic salts can be added to the curing blend. The amounts of supporting agents are generally lower than 10 phr, preferably lower than 5 phr.
Other compounds which can be added to the curable compositions of the present invention are sulphur oxides diorgano substituted, for example sulphones and sulpholanes in amounts from 0.0 to 5 phr. Said compounds are able to increase the blend curing rate. Said compounds are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,32. The sulphur oxides diorgano substituted preferably contain at least one S atom, one or two oxygen atoms linked only to the sulphur atom, and two organic radicals Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 linked to the sulphur atom by carbon-sulphur bonds having general formula:
((Rxe2x80x2)(Rxe2x80x3)S(O)kAxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
wherein:
xA is 1 or 2;
Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, equal or different, are organic radicals, containing from one to 20 or more carbon atoms, up to a maximum of 30; preferably from 1 to 8 carbon atoms; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 together can form an only alkylenic group, forming with the sulphur atom a heterocyclic ring; Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 being formed by an aliphatic linear, branched or cyclic or aromatic chain of carbon atoms, Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 can optionally contain heteroatoms, for example oxygen, and/or substituents, for example halides, alkoxy, sulphinyl, sulphonyl, carbalkoxy, oxy, hydroxyls, nitro, cyano, alkyls, aryls.
The sulphur oxides diorgano substituted comprise the diorgano sulphoxides and diorgano sulphones and are described for example in xe2x80x9cOrganic Synthesesxe2x80x9d, Vol. I, pp. 718-725, Vol. II, pp. 1709-1715, Reinhold Publishing Co., N.Y., N.Y., 1957. Dimethylsulphone, tetramethylensulphone, and bis (4-chlorophenyl)sulphone are particularly preferred. Tetramethylensulphone in amounts from 0.01 to 5 phr is preferably used.
The fluoroelastomers component a) are obtained by radical polymerization. For example radical initiators, preferably an organic peroxide, can be used, which can be selected in particular from:
I) dialkylperoxides, wherein the alkyl has from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, as di-ter-butylperoxide (DTBP);
II) dialylkperoxydicarbonates, wherein the alkyl has from 1 to carbon atoms, as diisopropylperoxydicarbonate (IPP), di-sec-butylperoxydicarbonate, di-sec-hexylperoxy dicarbonate, di-n-propylperoxydicarbonate, and di-n-butyl peroxydicarbonate;
III) peroxyesters, having from 3 to 20 carbon atoms, as ter-butylperoxyisobutyrate and ter-butylperoxypivalate;
IV) diacylperoxides, where the acyl has from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, as diacetylperoxide and dipropio-nylperoxide; di(perfluoroacyl)peroxides, or di(chloro-fluoroacyl)peroxides, as di(perfluoropropionyl)peroxide and di(tri-chloro-octa fluorohexa-noyl)peroxide.
The peroxide use of groups I) and II) is preferred, respectively, the use of DTBP and of IPP is more preferred.
The process for preparing the fluoroelastomers of the invention can be carried out for example by copolymerization of the corresponding monomers in aqueous emulsion in the presence o a radical initiator, preferably an organic peroxide as above defined. The polymerization in emulsion can be carried out according to known methods such for example those described in Kirk Othmer, Encyclopaedia of Chemical Technology vol. 8, pp. 500 and those following, 1979. The process temperature is in the range 100xc2x0-150xc2x0 C., preferably 105xc2x0-130xc2x0 C. One can operate at pressures comprised between 10 and 100 bar, preferably between 20 and 50 bar. As known, the polymerization in emulsion requires also the presence of surfactants. The surfactants at least partially fluorinated, corresponding to the general formula:
Rfxe2x80x94X3xe2x88x92M+
are particularly preferred, wherein Rf is a C5-C16 (per)fluoroalkyl chain or a (per)fluoropolyoxyalkylenic chain, XBxe2x88x92 is xe2x80x94CCOxe2x88x92 or xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92, M+is selected from: H+, NH4+, an alkaline metal ion. Among the most commonly used we remember: ammonium perfluoro-octanoate, (per)fluoropolyoxyalkylenes ended with one or more carboxylic groups, optionally salified with sodium, ammonium and alkaline metals in general, preferably, sodium, partially fluorinated alkylsulphonates. See or example U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,197. To the reaction mixture chain transfer agents, selectd from those commonly used in the fluoroelastomer synthesis, can be added. It can be mentioned: hydrogen, hydrocarbons having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, for example methane, ethane, methylcyclopentane; chloro(fluoro)carbons having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, optionally containing hydrogen, for example, chloroform, trichlorofluoromethane; esters, alcohols, ethers having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, for example ethylacetate, diethylmalonate, diethylether, isopropanol, and the like. Other chain tranfer agents are for example the following:
iodinated and/or brominated chain transfer agents, such for example the compounds of general formula Rfb(I)xB(Br)y (Rfb=perfluorinated hydrocarbon radical containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, xB, y=integers between 0 and 2, with at least xB or y=1 and xB+yxe2x89xa62);
iodides and/or bromides of alkaline or alkaline-earth metals, according to European patent application 407,937.
When the polymerization in emulsion is completed, the fluoroelastomer is isolated from the polymer latex by known methods, as the coagulation by addition of electrolytes or by cooling.
The fluoroelastomer preparation of the present invention can advantageously be carried out in aqueous emulsion in the presence of microemulsions of perfluoropolyoxyalkyleness, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,006, or also of microemulsions of fluoropolyoxyalkylenes having hydrogenated end groups and/or hydrogenated repeating units, according to EP 625,526.
Said last process is preferred (see the Examples).
The polymerization can advantageously be carried out also using, instead of a microemulsion, an emulsion or dispersion of perfluoropolyoxyalkylenes and water according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,717.
To this purpose also the emulsions and dispersions of perfluorooxyalkylenes and water described for example in patent applications EP 196,904, E 280,312 and EP 360,292 can be used.
An example of another method usable to prepare the floroelastomers of the present invention is the polymerization in suspension as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,937.
The compositions object of the present invention are cured by ionic route, as well known in the prior art.
As said, the cured fluoroelastomers of the present invention can be used also as O-rings, gaskets, shaft seals, hoses, profiles, etc. They are suitable also for gaskets with metal inserts generally used for articles of big sizes for applications in the car and chemical industry.
The fluoroelastomers of the present invention after curing in press at high temperature, generally from 170xc2x0 C. to 230xc2x0 C., and even short post-treatment times, generally of the order of 1-2 hours, show final mechanical and compression set property values already stabilized. The values of said properties remain substantially unchanged with respect to conventional post-treatments, of the order of 24 hours at 250xc2x0.
It has been surprisingly found that the cured fluoroelastomers of the present invention do not show defects on the manufactured article and therefore they allow the discard reduction during the processing step in comparison with the cured fluoroelastomers of the prior art.